prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Landell
| birth_place = St. Paul, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Northern New Jersey | billed = St. Paul, Minnesota | trainer = Steve Corino | debut = November 1, 2003 | retired = 2009 }} Ricky Landell (April 25, 1982) is an American former professional wrestler. He is best known for competing in various independent promotions, the most notable being Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX / Pro Wrestling Zero1 and AWA Superstars of Wrestling / Wrestling Superstars Live. Professional wrestling career Debut (2003–2004) After training under Steve Corino, Landell made his professional wrestling debut on November 1, 2003 where he wrestled fellow debuting wrestler Alex Law to a ten-minute draw. After both debuted, Landell and Law began teaming with each other to compete in several tag team matches for Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 beginning in 2004. Following a six-man tag team where he, Law and their partner Greg Spitz lost to the Extreme Horsemen (C.W. Anderson, Justin Credible and Simon Diamond) on April 10, Landell was inducted into the Horsemen as its newest member. In mid-2004, Landell made an excursion to Japan to receive further training and began training under Tatsuhito Takaiwa while touring with Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX. Landell made his debut for the promotion on July 9, where he competed in his first championship match and lost to Tommy Wilson in a cage match to determine who would win the vacant BS American Championship. The following day, Landell teamed with Wilson to defeat Fuyuki Takahashi and Shinsuke Z Yamagasa in a tag team cage match. Independent circuit and championship success (2005–2008) Beginning in 2005, Landell made his Ring of Honor debut on January 15 at their event It All Begins, where he and four other men lost to Roderick Strong in a four-on-one handicap match. He returned to the promotion on February 19 at their event Do Or Die IV, where he teamed with his old partner Alex Law to defeat Anthony Franco and Davey Andrews. On March 12, Landell made his third and final ROH appearance as he and Law lost to The Ring Crew Express at the event Back To Basics. On January 29, 2006, Landell defeated Masato Tanaka to win Pro Wrestling WORLD-1's Heavyweight Championship, giving Landell the first championship of his career. Upon becoming champion, Landell became the face of promotion and would go on to defend the title in WORLD-1, including a notable victory over his trainer and mentor Steve Corino on April 9. Landell would ultimately become the longest reigning champion in the promotion's history, as he held the title for 1279 days with his reign only ending due to his retirement from wrestling in early 2009. Landell would continue his championship success as he teamed with Corino to win the AWA Superstars of Wrestling World Tag Team Championship on June 14, 2006 after defeating Team MackTion (Kirby Mack and T.J. Mack). Despite holding two titles simultaneously, Landell won a battle royale on July 22 to become the number one contender for the AWA Superstars of Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. Later on that day, he wrestled then-champion Ric Converse for the title in a losing effort. Landell and Corino would later lose the World Tag Team Titles to Converse and Xsiris on March 23, 2007. Landell soon began competing more frequently for AWA Superstars of Wrestling and would become the promotion's first United States Champion on June 13, 2007 after defeating Zach Gowen. The win also simultaneously made him Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX's new United States Heavyweight Champion due to the AWA and ZERO1-MAX splitting from each other. His reign with the AWA's version of the title ended on March 29, 2008 after the title was deactivated and Landell became the first Fighting World Champion of the now-renamed Wrestling Superstars Live following a victory over Keith Walker. On August 13, Landell lost the Fighting World Title to Walker in a rematch. Aside from WORLD-1 and WSL, Landell returned to the now-renamed Pro Wrestling Zero1 in early May 2008 and defeated Sterling James Keenan on June 1 to win the promotion's United States Heavyweight Title for the second time. He would go on to hold the title for over two months before losing it to King Kaluha on August 22. After several attempts, Landell finally won the WSL World Heavyweight Championship on October 11 after defeating Larry Zbyszko, whom he had previously lost to in a title match back on May 3 when the championship was under the AWA Superstars banner. Retirement On February 21, 2009, Landell lost the World Heavyweight Title to Keith Walker. Soon afterwards, Landell's official Myspace profile page and website were taken down and it was later announced that he had retired from wrestling due to falling out with his trainer and former mentor Steve Corino. His retirement resulted in the Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 Heavyweight Championship being vacated and thus ending his reign at 1279 days, the longest reign of any kind in the promotion's history. On June 12, 2011, Landell made a one time return as he wrestled against and lost to Corino at Pro Wrestling WORLD-1's event The Last Stampede. Personal life Prior to wrestling, Landell graduated from Plymouth State University with a bachelor's degree in business. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Brainbuster **Bridging cradle suplex *'Nicknames' **"The New Generation Ace" **"The Trademark of Excellence" Championships and accomplishments *'AWA Superstars of Wrestling / Wrestling Superstars Live' **AWA Superstars of Wrestling United States Championship (1 time) **AWA Superstars World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AWA Superstars World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Steve Corino and Jonnie Stewart **WSL Fighting World Championship (1 time) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Future Legend Award (2008) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kid America **PWF Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'275' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Pro Wrestling World-1' **WORLD-1 Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX / Pro Wrestling Zero1' **Zero1 United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) External links *Ricky Landell Profile on CAGEMATCH *Ricky Landell Profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:1982 births Category:American wrestlers Category:2003 debuts Category:2009 retirements Category:3K Wrestling Fighting Athletes current roster Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers